Blossom VS Bowser
Blossom VS Bowser is the 2nd Episode of DBX Created by Mattardis. It features Blossom, from the Powerpuff Girls, By Craig McCracken. And Bowser, from the Super Mario Series, By Nintendo. Description After killing Bowser Junior in her episode of Death Battle, Princess Morbucks tells Bowser that Blossom is responsible. Can Blossom defend herself from the incoming revenge rampage? Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX Bowser sat peacefully in his throne, eyes closed as he awaited his son's return. Bowser Junior had taken a day trip to city known as Townsville to look for new potential weapons or materials for future plans. What Bowser didn't know, was that a very different spoiled bratwas coming to pay him a visit. Suddenly, the door to his throne room burst open, and a young red headed girl, wearing a yellow and black dress, entered, crying. Bowser's eyes shot open and he immediately glared at the intruder. "HEY!! Who let you in, runt?!" Bowser roared out as Princess approached. Princess kept on crying though. "Oh, mister Bowser. It's awful!!" she cried, drying her eyes. Bowser raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you..?" He growled out, confused. Princess simply shook her head. "I-i'm a friend of your son. I met him In townsville and we were planning evil stuff together... b-but then..." She cut herself off to cry some more. Bowser began to feel worried. Where WAS junior?! "Well?! Spit it out already!!" Bowser yelled at her. Finally, princess stopped her crying long enough to talk. "Th-these girls... enemies of mine... They showed up and... and their leader, Blossom... s-she killed Bowser Junior!!" At that moment, something immediately snapped in Bowser's mind. He wasn't sure how to feel. His mind flipped between heavily sad and majorly angry rapidly, before he finally settled on angry. He stood up from his thone and let out a deafening roar. "Don't worry, kid. I'm gonna find this Blossom and make sure she suffers for what she's done!" Bowser spoke, before stomping out of the room. The moment Bowser had left the room, Princess sniffled a little before immediately stoppig her crying and instead giggling, which quickly grew into maniacal laughter. "What an idiot! I can't believe he fell for it." She hovered over to the screen hanging on the wall and changed the channel to a Townsville news station. No doubt the upcoming fight would be broadcast. "This is gonna be fun to watch~" --- Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup had been enjoying a day off of fighting crime. Days free of monsters and criminals were hard to come by after all. The girls had gotten a call through the hotline about Princess Morbucks, and some tiny dragon-like creature, rampaging around town while fighting. The three girls flew over the streets, before finally coming to a stop at the scene where the fight ended. Mechanical parts and scraps of metal lay strewn about randomly. And, laying right in the center of the scene was a flaming and headless body of what the girls could only assume was the dragon Princess had been fighting. Bubbles gasped at the sight and covered her mouth, while tears pooled in her eyes. "Oh, that poor baby dragon..." "Geez... Princess really did a number on that thing." Buttercup said, looking over the sight. "I'm almost a little impressed... almost..." Blossom looked over the place, unsure of exactly what had happened. Why was princess fighting in the first place. It couldn't be for a good reason, that was for sure. She finally heard Bubbles' whimpering. She flew over to her sister, patting her shoulder comfortingly. "I hope the little thing's up in heaven now..." Bubbles said softly. Blossom nodded. "Don't worry, Bubbles. I'm sure he is." That was when the three girls began to hear an odd whirring noise. A shadow cast over the three of them and they glanced up to see a very odd sight. A large flying ship, shaped like a clown face. Suddenly, a large shadow leapt from the ship and landed before them. He looked just like the dead little dragon thing... only much bigger. The creature looked at junior's body and gasped out, before closing it's eyes and letting out a low growl. Bubbles blinked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "L-look! That must be the mama dragon" "Mama?! I'm the PAPA dragon. King Bowser! Now where is Blossom?!" Bowser roared out. Before Blossom had a chace to respond though, Bubbles flew over to him. "Mr King Bowser. I'm so very sorry about this. No parent should have t-" Before she could finish what she was saying, Bowser took a deep breath in and launched a massive fireball at Bubbles. She was caught of guard and the fireball blasted Bubbles backwards and through a concrete building wall with ease. She was completely knocked out. "Bubbles!" Blossom called out. She turned to bowser but... "HEY!! No one hurts my sister!!" Buttercup yelled out. "I got this, Blossom!" Buttercup blasted at Bowser, with an outstretched fist. Bowser flung his own fist back at her and the two punches collided. Bowser was pushed back a little, surprised by the girl's strength. Regardless, he growled and suddenly swung his other fist around, knocking Buttercup to the ground. Bowser crouched down a little before hopping up and drop kicking Buttercup. Just like Bubbles, Buttercup was sent flying, crashing through what was left of the wall, also out of commission. "So... You're Blossom?" Bowser asked, glaring directly at her with a look of pure anger. "You're DEAD!!" He suddenly roared out. Blossom glaced at her unconscious sisters before scowling at Bowser and preparing to fight. HERE WE GO!! Bowser let out a deafening roar before charging forward towards Blossom. He raised and claw and once in range, swung it down, slashing at Blossom. At the last possible second, she dashed out of the way, moving fast enough that all was left of her was a pink light. Bowser quickly followed the beam of light to see the girl blasting right towards him, ready to punch. Bowser just stood there, grinning. There was no way a little girl like her could... WHAM! Blossom delivered a powerful punch to the face and Bowser was sent hurtling backwards through the air. He smashed into the ground on his back, his shell tearing up the road, before he bounced and landed back on his feet again, growling. Blossom didn't let up and flew at him again, blasting past him repeatedly and hitting him from all angles. Just before she came in for another hit, Bowser retreated into his shell and performed a spin attack, managing to catch Blossom off guard and cancel her attack. Bowser quickly came out of his shell and grabbed Blossom in his claw, slamming her against the ground before throwing her down the street. She let out a pained yell as she bounced off the concrete. Bowser's shell then somehow curled up into a ball and he began to roll rapidly on the spot, almost like a spin-dash. Bowser shot forward like a cannonball towards Blossom, who was still getting to her feet. But she was still ready to respond. The moment he was close enough, Blossom delivered a powerful uppercut, sending Bowser, still in a ball, up into the sky. But the koopa king used this to his advantage. While in the air, he came out of his shell once again and performed the Bowser Bomb attack. Blossom quickly flew out of the way as Bowser slammed into the ground and she flew up into the sky to try and get out of his reach. Blossom's eyes began glowing bright red and she fired two lasers from her eyes down at Bowser, blasting him in the back of the head. He scratched at the small burn left behind and gave a low growl. Bowser turned around, took a deep breath, and fired a volley of several fireballs up at the powerpuff. As the fireballs homed in, Blossom began glowing lightly with a pink aura. In a flash, she was surrounded by an energy construct of a dust buster. She aimed downwards and the construct began sucking in. The fireballs were all sucked right into the vacuum and she took aim at Bowser. Then the construct switched to reverse and shot the fireballs right back at Bowser. Bowser swung his claws, slashing clean through the fireballs to dissipate them as they were about to connect. Blossom, meanwhile, got rid of her Vacuum construct and created a staple gun. Using it, she fired off a round of energy staples down at Bowser. Before he noticed, staples suddenly collided with Bowser's wrists and ankles, pushing him back and pinning him against a nearby building. Blossom began flying down towards Bowser, ready to attack again, while Bowser struggled against his restraints. Finally, he managed to pull one of his claws free, the staple falling to the ground. He reached over to his other claw and attempted to pull that one free next, but it was stuck in tight. He gave a roar and with on last yank, right before Blossom hit him, he pulled the staple free. At the last possible second, he swung his claw around and grabbed Blossom out of the air. Giving two strong kicks, he pulled his legs free of their staples and slammed Blossom against the wall instead, using the energy staple to pin HER to the by her neck. Blossom struggled against the staple, But Bowser pinned her with a LOT of force. He crouched down again, much like he had done with Buttercup earlier. Then he jumped, and slammed his feet into Blossom with a drop kick. Blossom led out a scream of pain as she was knocked right through the building she was pinned too and into ANOTHER building, the collision causing it to collapse right on top of her. Bowser began stomping over as Blossom, heavily weakened began pulling herself from the rubble. She needed a plan, and fast. Bowser glared right at her and took in another deep breath. Blossom, having come up with the only plan she could think of, also took in a deep breath. Bowser let loose, firing off a huge stream of fire at Blossom. Blossom countered with an equally huge stream of her ice breath. The two of them collided, the flames melting the ice into water, which in turn, put out the fire, keeping the two streams equal. Perfect for Blossom to buy time and come up with a better strategy. The water even flowed into a drain near Blossom, which was kinda helpful for keeping the place tidy. Bowser wasn't having that though. He roared into his attack, increasing the intensity of his flames. They quickly grew in size and blasted through Blossom's ice breath. Her eyes widened as she was engulfed by the flames. After a good five seconds of an intense Koopa Roast, Bowser finally stopped to take a breath. When he looked up, nothing was left where Blossom was except a very singed bow and a few strands of orange hair. Bowser stomped over and snatched up the bow. His trophy, before letting out one final roar of victory and stomping away. Beep. Beep. He returned the the corpse of Bowser Junior and closed his eyes for a moment. He knew Kamek would likely be able to revive Junior, but it was still an awful sight to see. Beep. Beep. He reached down to pick up his son's body when he finally noticed that noise. Beep. Beep. Beep. He looked down at the bow in his claw to see it suddenly had a timer in the center. 3. 2. 1. His eyes suddenly grew wide. BOOM!! The bow exploded with intense force, launching Bowser high up into the sky. "Gotcha~" Came Blossom's voice. She suddenly burst out of the drain that the water was flowing to earlier, while obviously lacking her bow, and flew up after Bowser. She zipped past him multiple times delivering a small flurry of punches before taking a deep breath. Bowser had no time to react. The next thing he knew, Blossom unleashed her ice breath one final time, encasing him entirely in a block of ice. Blossom flew above Bowser and caught him, the two of them coming to a stop FAAAR above the earth, just barely still within the atmosphere. And then, Blossom leaned back and hurled the frozen Koopa right back down. His eyes darted around from within the ice as he tried in vain to break free. A few moments later, he was back within the skyline of Townsville. And then... SMASH! Blossom flew down and landed on the street, looking around. Junior's headless body was still laying there, his broken machines were scattered around, and the were small chunks of ice all over, each containing a small fragment of what was once Bowser. "Hmph. Don't mess with my sisters." Blossom said, before flying off to check on Bubbles and Buttercup. DBX Aftermath Princess watched on Television as Blossom flew away from the fight still in one piece, seething with anger. "GAH! Stupid koopa!! You should've been able to survive that!! I heard you survived a black hole! Ugh..." Her anger began to calm and she gave a smirk. "I still have my chemical X after all. I'll still be able to make myself some..." She looked down at the vial in her hand to see it was empty. "W-wha... WHAT?!?!" Meanwhile, just outside the room... Kamek the magikoopa floated on his broomstick, using his wand to suspend the liquid chemical x in midair, before placing it into a vial of his own. "If this chemical X is as powerful as that little brat says... I can bring back King Bowser and Prince Junior even more powerful than ever! Ehh-hehehehe!" TO BE CONTINUED..?Category:Mattardis Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Strength themed battles Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX